


there's something fiction 'bout the way that reality's going

by PipTheMagnificent



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marriage Proposal, Of a sort- they exchange letters in a library book, Pen Pals, Secret Messages, now with epilogue!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipTheMagnificent/pseuds/PipTheMagnificent
Summary: Adrien leaves a letter in a library book. Marinette finds it and responds. A strange, coincidental friendship forms through their series of letters, corresponding with their identities hidden as Ladybug and Chat Noir. A year after the start of their letter writing, they decide to meet in real life for the first time.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 27
Kudos: 191





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this counts for a Ladynoir July piece? Kinda? 
> 
> Title is from the Hippo Campus song baseball.

_All the best superhero origin stories begin with a simple coincidence. A right place, right time sort of coincidence._

_~A History of Superheroes, Wang Fu_

* * *

Adrien crouched down to pull out his favorite book. It was a large book about superheroes, or the tales of superheroes, that had been present throughout all of humanity. It stretched from heroes such as Beowulf, Rama, and Perseus, to Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman. Adrien loved to flip through the pages when he got a chance to stop by the library.

His love for the book was why he had decided it would be the perfect book to stow his note in. The note, that he was now starting to think, may be a little stupid.

He had been watching some anime last night, and in it, the main character left notes for people to find in library books. In his sleep-deprived state, he had thought this was a great idea and had immediately begun writing a note to leave.

Now that he was standing there, ready to put the note in, he was realizing it was not the best idea. Really, what was he hoping for? A new best friend to write to? Likely no one would even write back. No one would probably even see it, the book was reference only, and couldn’t be taken out.

Actually, Adrien realized, that was perfect! If no one saw it, or wrote back, he’d get the excitement of leaving a note without having to think on it anymore. Yup, he nodded to himself, this was a great idea.

He shoved the note into the book, closed the covers and slid it back onto the shelf before walking away.

…

_If you’re reading this, hello! I hope your day is going well. If you want, write something back. I’ll check this book every so often to see if you do. I hope you write back before I inevitably get bored, haha! Just a note to say you saw it would be fine, even. If you want, though, I would love to start a note friendship. We can write to each other and talk and tell each other secrets and puns and good stuff like that. So yeah, I’m writing in pen so I can’t erase and I didn’t know it was possible to be awkward and sound stupid in writing but anyway. Nice to meet you I guess!_

_-The note was signed with a small doodle of a black cat._

_…_

Marinette was flipping through the pages of a gigantic book when she found it.

A slip of paper flew out when she turned the page, falling to the floor. Thinking it was an old bookmark, she started to rise to go throw it out, but as she reached over to pick it up, she spotted a mess of writing. Her curiosity got the best of her.

She sat in the aisle, back to the shelf and read it, giggling the whole time. She finished it, placing it in one of her school folders.

Still giggling helplessly, she gestured apologetically at the passing librarian who frowned at her. Grabbing a piece of loose leaf from her backpack, she began to scribble away.

…

_Hey Chat Noir! (Because you signed off with that adorable doodle!)_

_It’s really nice to meet you too. I thought your note was really funny. Actually, I was this close to getting thrown out of the library because I was laughing so loudly. That one librarian with the cat eye glasses frowned at me. Anyway, where in the world did you get this idea? I think it’s so cute. If you want, I’ll be your secret note buddy._

_-She signed off with a ladybug doodle, writing next to it -to counteract your bad luck, you black cat. And page 666? Really? It’s like you’re asking to get cursed._

_…_

Adrien waved at his favorite librarian as he walked inside, sighing as the blast of chilly air hit him. School had started just a week or two ago, and it was still blisteringly hot in Paris.

He sat down at the table he always went to, setting his bag down while he went to go browse the shelves.

On a whim, he made his way to the reference shelves, not really expecting to find anything as he bent over to grab the book. He had put his note in there three weeks ago. So far, there had been nothing.

Flipping the book open, he saw a folded piece of lined paper was tucked in there. He froze for a second, not really believing someone had written back, before pouncing and sliding down to the ground to read it.

He smiled as he read, not believing his luck. Of all the people to find his silly message, it was someone who actually wanted to indulge him! He beamed at the little ladybug, before getting up to go grab a pen from his bag.

…

_Ladybug!_

_if you do see this note and you’re serious about writing back (I hope you are), know your note has made me so happy! I honestly didn’t think anyone would see it or bother to answer. But I’m really glad you did. You seem so nice! Which is why I hope you won’t judge me when I say I got the letter writing idea from an anime. Yes I’m a weeb. I’m sorrrrry! Unless you are too. Have you seen any anime? Or read manga?_

_-Chat Noir_

_…_

Marinette slumped her head down on the textbook. She was never going to understand calculus.

If only osmosis worked, and sleeping with her textbook there would magically give her the knowledge. But no, for some reason humans just weren’t blessed with that ability.

Most of them at least, minus Adrien, who was so good at calc she often wondered if he really did use osmosis.

She sighed and tapped her pencil on the table. She really didn’t wanna sit there any longer. Maybe just a five minute break…?

She pulled out her phone and scrolled through Instagram for a second, drooling over Adrien’s pictures and hyping up Alya’s latest post before getting bored again. Deciding a walk would be good, she got up, wandering through the aisles aimlessly.

Turning into the reference section, she remembered the note she’d left. Maybe the writer had responded. She knelt down to take out the book.

…

_Chat Noir!_

_Good chat-ting with you. (God I hate myself for that my dad's influence knows no bounds). But he’s also the reason why I can’t judge you for being a weeb. We watch anime together all the time, I practically grew up on it. It’s not my absolute favorite thing to watch (that would be cheesy rom coms, yes I know they’re bad but that’s the point) but I love them! I bet you would totally love some of the rom coms I watch. You seem like the type to obsess over the hot male leads. My other favorite would probably be superhero movies. I am such a Marvel geek! I assume you must like superheroes too, considering the book we’re using. Who’s your favorite? Mine is probably Captain Marvel, she’s amazing!_

_-Ladybug_

_…_

Adrien tapped his pen against his knee, unsure what to write. Did Ladybug think he was a girl? Or gay? She specifically said hot male leads. But maybe she just didn’t want to be heteronormative? He frowned, before sighing. He was definitely overthinking it.

But, he realized, he had no idea if Ladybug wasa guy or a girl either. He had assumed they were a girl because of their loopy handwriting but now he was unsure. Agh! Now he was confused.

Shaking his head, he set pen to paper and started writing.

…

_Ladybug-_

_I do love a good rom com but I obsess more over the female leads. I’m a guy. I know I have pretty cutesy handwriting but I swear! Sorry if this is too personal, you can ignore it if you want but are you a guy or a girl? Now that you know about me, I’m curious. How old? I’m in lycee. To answer your question, yes I’m definitely a superhero geek too. My favorite hero is probably Batman. He’s so cool. Also, it may be because he looks very good in that suit. (I know I said I was straight earlier but a guy can admire. If i were a superhero I’d totally wear all black like him. It’s hot.) Really though, superheroes AND anime? It’s like we share a brain. Anyway, my turn to ask a basic get to know you question: if you could pick one food to eat for the rest of your life what would it be?_

_-Chat Noir_

_…_

Marinette blushed. Whoops. Another social blunder there, Marinette, good going.

She’d just assumed that the fancy handwriting meant he was a girl. All the guys she knew well had terrible handwriting. Minus Adrien, who's looked sort of like these notes as well, but he probably was forced to take calligraphy lessons as well, so he didn’t count.

Leaning over her sheet, she started writing, paying careful attention to her handwriting. Couldn’t look like a slob, after all, not next to that cute and manly writing.

…

_Chat Noir-_

_Wow I’m sorry I totally did think you were a girl! It is definitely the cute handwriting, most guys I know have really messy handwriting. I’m glad you don’t though, it makes it easy to read! I’m a girl, and I’m in lycee too. I wonder if we go to the same school. There’s only two big lycees near this library. Wouldn’t it be weird if we knew each other in real life? Anyway, food and superheroes! I really like Batman too, the way he’s a self-made hero is so admirable. But seriously, black for a superhero costume? You’re already the black cat, you really do like to stick to a theme. My costume would be bright, just like my ladybug. Red and black spots. My favorite food? I’d say macarons, they’re just so sweet and good and you can have any flavor. Okay, my turn to ask a question again! What do you want to be when you grow up? (Yes I’m basic, don't judge.)_

_-Ladybug._

…

“I’m gonna go fill up my water bottle,” Adrien said as he pushed his chair back.

Nino gave him a thumbs up as he worked on his homework, bobbing his head to the music playing in his headphones. Alya and Marinette barely looked up, engaged as they were in their conversation.

Satisfied no one would question his absence, he walked away from the open table area, slipping into the rows of shelves. After filling his water bottle, he made a detour to the shelf he now frequented every few days. Placing his water bottle down on the floor next to him, he flipped the book open.

…

_Ladybug-_

_Don’t worry about it! Not like I’m screaming testosterone in every sentence or whatever. That sounds weird. I really have to stop using pen for these. Aaaaanyway, ignore my strangeness. You know what I was thinking while I read your letter? Imagine if we knew each other! We’re both in lycee, and there’s only one close to here (maybe two, depending on your definition of close). That would be so cool! And sort of strange. I can’t imagine anything about what you must look like. I see sort of a giant anthropomorphized ladybug, which to be honest is very creepy and may have had a starring role in several of my nightmares. What I want to be when I grow up? It depends on whether you ask me or my father- he wants me to take over his job, but I would prefer to be a physicist. Yes I know, physics bleh, but I think it’s interesting. My question! Favorite color? Mine’s green._

_-Chat Noir_

_…_

Marinette waved apologetically at Alya. “See you later,” she shouted as she turned away.

“Yeah, yeah,” Alya cried after her. “You’re eating with me tomorrow!”

“Definitely!” Marinette hurried off. She’d been ditching lunch with Alya, Nino and Adrien pretty regularly, but she just had to check to see if Chat Noir had written back. And Alya was fine, she had Nino! Honestly even if Marinette was there, Alya and Nino would just flirt and make out shamelessly the whole time.

On the bright side, that meant she and Adrien were spending more time together.

But, as much as she liked that time together, her messaging with Chat was more important. Adrien was her (unattainable) crush, but Chat was probably her best friend. Tied with Alya. Alya knew more about her life, because she actually knew who Marinette was, but Chat knew all of her secrets. Also, although she'd never tell anyone, she had developed a crush on Chat. It was impossible to explain how, considering they'd never met in person, and she only had rudimentary knowledge of his appearance, but he was so funny and nice in his letters, and he genuinely liked to talk to her.

Stepping into the library, she relaxed. She had twenty minutes to read Chat’s message and respond before browsing the shelves, and another five to get back to school. Then she could shovel her lunch down. Perfect timing.

Pulling out and scanning the most recent message, she didn’t know if she felt more like laughing or crying. It felt like yesterday that they’d been talking about their favorite colors, and now, eight months later, they were talking about embezzlement and cats. What a long way they’d come.

Poor Chat, he was her best friend, and she couldn’t do anything more to help him than write a few puns in a note.

Actually- maybe she could help more…

…

_Ladybug-_

_Sorry I didn’t respond right away last week. There was a lot going on. You know how I said my dad was acting weird? More than usual, that is? Turns out he was being hunted down for tax fraud. He was doing some shady work under a false company name, buying up stocks and stuff like that. I kinda knew something was going on, he’d act strange and I heard him talking with his assistant about the Hawk Moth Company (how shady does that sound?) and the issues they were running into. It’s really crazy at home right now, but we paid a massive fine so he’s back with just a slap on the hand. There wasn’t anything in the press either, he paid them to cover it up. Hopefully he’ll stay on the straight and narrow. Anyway sorry for being such a downer! How’s your hamster doing? I still think Tikki is a weird name (stop right there I know you’re going to write that it’s not any weirder than Plagg. It is. Trust me.) but she sounds so cute! Probably cuter than Plagg, who is an asshole and stinks like cheese all the time. I’ve had him for a month and he’s managed to scratch four pairs of shoes. One of my friends says it’s my fault for getting a cat, because all cats are mean, but c’mon how am I supposed to call myself Chat Noir and not have a black cat? Also cats aren’t mean. I think it’s just Plagg. Speaking of mean things- I AM NOT A MANGY ALLEY CAT! STOP BULLYING ME! I’m gonna report you to Damocles. ‘Mr. Damocles, there’s a girl in my grade who’s bullying me. How? In letters hidden in a library book. Her name? Uh I don’t know her real one. Ladybug? What she looks like? Two arms, two legs, possibly has spots?’ (Wait that just gave me an idea, do you have freckles?) Honestly, he’d kick me out of his office._

_Toodles!_

_Chat Noir_

_…_

Adrien felt like shouting for joy as he read Ladybug’s latest letter.

Was she serious? Did she really want to meet him? He’d been asking for months, but she’d always been more reserved. Ladybug and Adrien had built up quite the friendship for only having talked in notes, and she knew all of his secrets. Even that his dad almost went to jail, which none of his in real life friends did. It was sort of crazy, he reflected, that he placed this much trust in someone who the only definitely true thing he knew about them was that they wrote nice letters. But he knew so much more that they’d talked about. To be honest, Adrien thought he might have a crush on Ladybug. Each new detail he learned about his partner writer haunted his thoughts for days.

Each time he opened his closet, he wondered if the shade of blue he was wearing matched her eyes. When Marinette brought macarons in to share with him, Alya, and Nino, he wondered if Ladybug, who he knew was an avid macaron lover, would enjoy them. Passing a poster for a new Captain Marvel movie, he pondered whether or not Ladybug had opening night tickets to her favorite hero’s movie.

She haunted his thoughts at night, flashes of black hair and blue eyes, her face always melting away from the grasp of his memory as soon as he woke up.

Adrien let out a happy sigh and tilted his head back to rest against the bookshelf.

If Ladybug was serious about meeting, he was going to be so happy.

…

_Chat Noir-_

_I’m sorry your life has been so crazy recently. That’s so insane about your dad, I can't believe it. At least there’s no real penalty, so it’ll be over soon. Still, that sucks, I’m sorry. I may have an idea for how to cheer you up, but you’ll have to keep reading to find out how. Tikki is doing so well! She’s the cutest hamster in the whole world, I swear! She has these really adorable little speckles of darker fur that make her look spotted. She also maaay be getting a little chunky because someone (it’s me, I’m someone) is sneaking her too many bakery treats. It just makes her all the more cute, and she sits just like a little ball of fluff in my lap when I do homework. Her name is not weird, by the way! It’s unusual in a good way. It means happiness. Which is perfect, because she makes me happy! Like Plagg should be making you. I think you’re just too harsh. Give him cheese, you said he likes that. He’s nice, you just don’t know how to treat cats. (Strange considering you are one, you stray. Never gonna stop calling you that.) If he met Tikki I bet he would be sweet. Speaking of meetings- here’s my big idea to cheer you up! Graduation is in less than a month, and after we graduate we probably won’t be able to pass messages as easily, because we won’t be able to stop by on the way to lycee. I dunno about you, but you’ve been an okaaaaay friend so I guess I want to stay friends. If you want (haha I know you will, you’ve been asking to meet since Christmas), I would love to meet up with you in person. You’ll get to see my freckles in person. (Yes you guessed correctly, somehow, I have some freckles. Don’t get a big head over your ‘guessing skills’). For the meeting- does next Friday after school work? We can stagger our times walking, I’ll go right after school and you can wait ten minutes so we will see each other in the shelves first._

_-Ladybug_

_…_

Marinette vibrated anxiously as she pulled out the small note in the book. It was tinier than normal, and only had a few scribbled sentences on it.

Was it a good idea to meet up? Marinette wondered. Maybe he’d be disappointed that his Ladybug wasn’t as witty in real life. She didn’t really know what she expected Chat to be like. Punny? Dressed in black? Wearing cat ears?

She smiled to herself at the mental image, and unfolded fully the note.

…

_YES! YES YES YES! Friday, ten minutes after school plus the five minutes it takes to walk there. I’ll see you then, my lady! I can’t wait._

_-Chat Noir_

_…_

Adrien turned the corner to the reference shelf not knowing what to expect.

Huh, maybe Ladybug was late, he thought, as he peered down the aisle. But no, someone was crouched on the ground near their book.

He walked closer. Was it Ladybug?

The girl looked up.

“Oh, Marinette! Hi!” He smiled. Then he realized. “Marinette?!”

She stood up, looking just as flabbergasted as he must.

“Adrien?!”

“Are you Ladybug?” He put the question forth hesitantly, not ready to be rejected.

She nodded, and his heart stopped.

“Chat Noir?”

It started again.

“Yes!” He beamed at her. “Wow Marinette, this is better than I expected! Your friendship and Ladybug’s friendship in one person. Double the friend!”

He cringed, realizing how stupid he sounded.

She stared at him, then doubled over laughing.

“Oh my god. You know, you’re not what I expected Chat to be like, but you pull off the awkwardness well. I didn’t know if it was possible to be that awkward in letters and in real life, but I guess so," she snorted. “Silly chat, give me a hug!”

Adrien blushed and leaned down, feeling her arms come up around him and wrapping him up tight.

“I’m glad it was you, chaton,” she mumbled into his shirt.

“I’m glad it was you, my lady.” He smiled into her hair.

They pulled apart.

Marinette smiled slyly at him. “So…”

“Yeah?”

“My place or yours?”

Adrien startled. Marinette wasn't this forward in class. Realizing he was Chat Noir must have really given her the incentive to stop being shy. Was he the crush she'd written about in her letters? “Um-”

She leaned forwards, pushing up on her tiptoes with her hands clasped behind her back. Adrien gulped as her big blue eyes stared at him. His collar was feeling rather tight. Maybe it was the uncanny feeling that he was being sighted down a gun barrel.

Marinette winked at him. “I seem to remember a certain Chat Noir promising me that we could have a Plagg and Tikki playdate.”

Adrien let out a breath. Strangely, he felt a little disappointed. “Yes! The pet playdate!” She looked at him oddly. “Let’s do it at mine. Plagg gets grumpy when I make him go places, and I have a bigger tv. Plus, while your collection of anime is pretty good, mine is better.”

She elbowed him in the side.

“Ow!” They started out of the library, side by side. “But you have the food...”

“Let’s stop by my place first. I can bring pastries over. Maman and Papa would love to see you too. Especially when I tell them that you’re Chat Noir!” She laughed. “They’re going to be so surprised.”

“They know you’ve been writing letters to some random guy in library books?”

She giggled. “Yeah. I tell my dad your puns all the time. He really liked the ‘last re-torte’ one.”

“Ahh, that one was one of my best.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “I’m gonna have to disagree. Sadly my dad sides with you. My own family, turning against me!”

Adrien laughed, then sobered up. “You really told them you were writing to a stranger?”

“Of course! Did you not tell your dad?” She seemed to think better of it as soon as she said it, remembering some of the things Chat had written, and all the times Adrien had complained or not been allowed to do things.

“No.” He rubbed his neck. “I don’t think he would have liked it.”

Marinette sighed, and then slipped her arm through his.

“Well, my parents will make up for that. They like you and Chat Noir, so when I tell them I got a two-for-one deal, they’re going to be so happy.”

“Could you say…” She looked up at him questioningly. “They’ll be dough-lighted?”

“Stop!”

“They’ll sing my glazes?”

“No!”

“They’ll be happiant instead of croissant?”

“Huh?”

“Croiss like cross? You know? So happy instead of cross?”

“If you have to explain it, it’s not good.”

He laughed, smiling at her. “You know you love me.”

Marinette blushed. “Yeah, yeah. You’re okay, silly kitty.”

Adrien flicked her pigtail. “Love you too, my lady.”

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love libraries and this piece is my homage to them. Also I think it's really frigging cute to fall in love (or like) with someone over letters. I debated having them kiss, but I felt like it didn’t really fit with the timeline of the story. Rest assured, they do end up in a romantic relationship very soon, they just have to get used to their real lives and writing lives collided. In fact, I have an epilogue of sorts (a scene I was originally going to end on but then cut) written out where Adrien proposes. If you guys want, I’ll post it as a second chapter epilogue. Let me know in the comments! 
> 
> I know nothing about embezzlement and the related punishments so please, forgive my lack of expertise in that one letter. Do I think Gabriel is rich enough to get away with anything (non-supervillain related)? Yes. Do I actually know if he could? No. 
> 
> I hope y'all liked it! Comments and kudos are appreciated! Visit my [Tumblr](https://pipthemagnificentwrites.tumblr.com/) if ya wanna say hi.
> 
> This was unbetaed so if you see any mistakes please let me know! Thanks!


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epilogue I was talking about! It's super short, only about 600 words, but I hope you like it! Thanks to mayuralover, Amourshipper_4_life, and FruitPunchLine, who all encouraged me to post it.

~ 6 years later~

Marinette typed the number into the library computer. The screen blanked out, then loaded, pulling up book 300.125, or _A History of Superheroes_ by Wang Fu.

She smiled at the screen, reminiscing how she and Adrien started dating all those years ago. Huh. Why did he want her to grab this one? It didn’t seem to fit with the other books he had asked her to get. They were all huge heavy tomes on physics that he was using to complete his dissertation and finally get his Ph.D.

Checking her phone, she melted inside as she realized why he wanted her to get this book. It was exactly six years since they had met for the first time as Ladybug and Chat Noir. So like Adrien to remember.

Humming to herself, she left the other books on the table as she walked to the well known spot among the shelves. Not much had changed in six years. At least, not in the library.

In the six years since they discovered they’d been writing to each other, a lot had changed. For one, they’d started dating only a month after the reveal. (It would have been sooner, Marinette reflected, but they were both a bit shy about starting a relationship.) They’d graduated lycee, and she had graduated university two years ago. She’d taken an internship under Audrey Bourgeois during university. Surprisingly, Audrey had taken a liking to her, and Marinette was now a junior designer. She still hoped to open her own boutique, but for now, saving money away while gaining credit was perfect for her. Meanwhile, Adrien was working on his Ph.D. in Physics, and he was set to graduate in less than a month. Marinette already had a frame picked out to hang his degree on the walls of the small apartment they shared.

Reaching the shelf, she knelt down, grabbed the book and stood back up.

Her eyebrows creased as she realized it was a lot lighter than it should be. It was a giant of a book— so why did it feel so light? She flipped it open and gasped. The book had been cut into, creating an empty square where a red velvet ring box sat. With trembling fingers, Marinette reached into the book and pulled the box out, flipping it open to reveal a large ring.

“Marinette.”

She turned.

Adrien knelt at the end of the aisle. His eyes were sparkling and he was beaming.

“Will you marry me?”

Laughing, with tears in her eyes, she ran over to him and flung herself into his arms. He let out a little oof as she collapsed on him in his kneeling pose, but he grabbed her tight.

“Yes!” She pulled his face to hers, kissing him. Breathless, she released him. “Of course I’ll marry you.”

His hair was ruffled, he was wearing his reading glasses, and his shirt was slightly wrinkled. Marinette thought he’d never looked more handsome.

He kissed her again. “Do you like the ring?”

She giggled. “To be honest, I haven’t really looked at it yet.” She flipped open the box again to examine the ring. It was simple, a silver band set with a pale pink princess-cut diamond.

“So…?” Adrien looked slightly anxious.

“It’s perfect,” she said, and hugged him. “I love you chaton.”

“I love you too, my lady.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww so fluffy. I swear I must have like a thousand cavities by now.
> 
> I just banged this out and posted it, so please let me know if you spot any mistakes! Also, I'm always on Tumblr at pipthemagnificentwrites if you wanna say hi. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
